The renewal of the Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center (SSMHRC) for the period 12/01/83 to 11/30/88 is proposed. The overall objective of the SSMHRC is to advance basic and applied scientific knowledge on the mental health of Hispanics in the U.S., and thus contribute significantly to meeting the mental health needs of this population. This objective will be accomplished through the activities of the two Center Divisions. The Clearinghouse Division will continue and will expand the production and dissemination of publications (including the Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences, monographs, and occasional papers), maintain a national directory of Hispanic researchers for referral purposes, provide technical assistance to researchers and service providers, and maintain/update a computer-based bibliographic system to facilitate access to the pertinent literature. The Research Division will conduct basic and applied research of a high priority nature on the metal health of the Hispanic population. This research will be conducted within the framework of a Life Stress-Illness Paradigm which seeks to better understand how life stress, coping responses, and social support interact to influence the psychological wellbeing of Mexican American. Specific and inter-related clinical research studies will be conducted by SSMHRC professional staff and students following a set of research initiatives to be described in this proposal. Furthermore, the Research Division will foster both mult- and interdisciplinary activities, as well as a culturally sensitive research environment for students and scholars interested in research with the Spanish speaking. Finally, the SSMHRC, through the activities of its professional staff, will continue to provide leadership at a national level on matters of critical importance to the mental health of the Hispanic population in the U.S.